Back to Square 1
by Mizore1
Summary: Tommy moves from America to Japan and basically starts over his high school football career there. Rated between T and M because it contains a good amount of swear words and there's possible sex scenes in it if I decide to do that but it's mostly T.


**AN: ****No actual name or event from my story exists in real life.**

**

* * *

****"Chapter 1: New Leaf."**

My name is Thomas Anderson but most people call me Tommy. I'm 15 years old, and I was born in the Philippines but grew up in America because we were only in the Philippines for vacation. We lived in Indianapolis, Indiana but moved to Las Vegas, Nevada when I was 4.

My dad is all-American: stood at 6 feet 4 inches, muscular build, blond hair, blue eyes, light skin, and was the 1st string Quarterback for the Indianapolis Colts until his left leg and right arm got injured during the Superbowl when he got sacked. He was cut off the team because his injury won't allow him to play football anymore.

My mom is Filipino: stood at 5 feet 8 inches, curvy hips, tan skin, C cup bust size, has long black hair, and light brown eyes. She used to be a model and actress in the Philippines until she met my dad when he visited his relatives in the Philippines. She continued her modeling but not her acting because she said she doesn't want anything to do with the media anymore.

Ever since I was a kid I played football because my dad was a football player he wanted me to be a football player also. I was 6 years old when I started playing football by the way. He trained me to be a Running Back and Linebacker. He was mean during training but I learned to "suck it up and be a man" as he always said when I whined and complained. We developed this really tight "father-son" relationship as we practiced all those years. Me and my old man got pretty close.

In High School my dad was the Head Coach and Offensive Coordinator. Thanks to all that training I always made first string Running Back and Middle Linebacker. During my sophomore year because of my mom's job we had to move to Japan right after the season started (which was in October) and live there under her boss's request. They enrolled me to Oujou Senior Private High School in Tokyo, Japan in advance. I heard from my dad that they have one of the best defense in the region. I can already tell that it's going to be one hell of a season before I even get there.

Upon arrival we went straight to the house we were going to live in. How my parents managed to buy a house here in Japan before we even got here: I have no idea and I won't bother to find out because it's too much of a hassle for me. They bought a house big enough for 5 people: that's not very big at all, despite all the money we have. I think it was a good idea though because I heard stuff here in Japan aren't cheap. The entrance has a shoe rack to the left for people to put their footwear of course. The entrance was wide enough for us to fit in. The kitchen had enough space to fit no more than 2 people at the same time but the dining table was big enough for 8 people. The living room was fairly big and had a

On my first day of school I had to do all that stuff I had to do to be officially enrolled in the school. As I walked the halls I noticed all the students looking at me with a weird look. Can't be helped because I stood at 5 feet 11 inches and I definitely have the look of a foreigner.

After classes were over I went and talked to the head coach about trying out for the team. His name was Gunpei Shoji. He was an old man but I can tell that he's one badass coach. "Welcome to Oujou High" said Coach Shoji.

"My name is Thomas Anderson and I would like to try out for the football team." I said.

"I know. Your dad contacted me earlier and sent me a file of your records. Let's see: 5 feet 11 inches, Bench Press: 195 lbs, 40-yard dash: 4.26 seconds. Impressive record Mr. Thomas."

"Thank you sir."

"Go get changed. I want to see how you perform out there."

"Yes sir."

"Thomas your locker is locker #26 by the way."

I went to the locker room, got changed, put my bag in my locker, and jogged out to the field. My jersey # is 26 and our uniform was White with Blue font and White pants. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing at the sight of Coach Shoji. "Everyone may I have your attention please. Starting today a new player is joining us." Coach said with authority.

I stepped up to introduce myself "My name is Thomas Anderson. My family just moved here from Las Vegas, Nevada. Pleased to meet you all." everyone clapped.

"Thomas Anderson? The son of the Indianapolis Colt's ex-quarterback John Anderson?" The tall blonde haired guy asked.

"Y-yeah. My dad used to play for the Colts until he got injured and cut off the team."

"All right gentlemen let's all bust our butts and practice hard. Right on?" Coach Shoji interrupted.

"Yes sir!" everyone agreed.

"Get a break and work hard today."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone got into a huddle and screamed at the top of their lungs. "Glory to the kingdom!"

Now that's taken care of I should get to know my teammates. "My name is Shin Seijuuro. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Anderson." Shin introducing himself to me.

I shook his hand "Honored to meet you too Shin. Drop the 'Mr.' and just call me Tommy."

"All right Tommy. If you need any help feel free to ask anyone on the team."

After the drills it was a 7 on 7 scrimmage against the offensive guys. Being a Mike Linebacker I have quite the arsenal. For example, the move that got me noticed by scouts from college universities and my coaches: Stinger. I run at full speed then tackle the guy with both arms. The cool thing about that move is I can use it whenever I want: even when I'm running sideways like a dork and dropping back to my zone while keeping eye contact at both sides of the offense. I got the move off of a wrestling move and made my own variation to it: Clothesline From Hell. Surprisingly it's extremely similar to Shin's Spear and Trident Tackle except mine comes out faster. As for offense I have Quicksilver: which has me come straight to whoever is going to tackle me then make a cut at the last second while pushing him off like a swim to propel myself forward for more speed.

After practice I went to talk to Coach Shoji and introduced to him my old school's defense to improve Oujou's gameplay even more. I also showed him the packet that showed how the pursuit drills we used goes. "I strongly believe that if Oujou used this defense no high school team out there can stop us." I said trying to convince coach.

"How do you know?" Coach doesn't seem convinced.

"Because the defense is an attacking defense, it's very fast paced, and as long as the players are trained to know how to play all positions we can fill anyone in on any position making it hard for the other team to do their jobs. And instead of chasing around those pesky running backs and giving them a chance to score we pursuit and stop them as soon as possible so they won't gain a lot of yards."

"What is the whole purpose of the defense?"

"To shut down the run and force the other team to pass so we can intercept it."

"I like it. All right we'll run this defense of yours."

For the next week we practiced the whole defense and pursuit drills. Holy shit the team perfected the whole thing in one week while my team in my old school took 2 weeks to perfect it. During that week I also got to know all my teammates better like our Quarterback Takami Ichiro, Wide Receiver Sakuraba Haruto, Lineman Makoto Ootawara, and of course the manager Koharu Wakana. Coach was shocked at how vicious our defense was. "This defense is ridiculously strong. Whoever came up with this is a genius."

"Now that you've seen the defense first hand, will you run this defense now and mix it with the old defense?" I asked.

"Of course. This school is all about perfection and I will not accept anything less than a win." Coach Shoji is kind of caught in the moment.

After talking to Coach I went down to the locker room to get changed and go home. As I exit the locker room I see Koharu dragging the cart with all the water containers all by herself so I helped her drag the cart. I'm not trying to get with her or anything so don't get any wrong ideas. Only an inconsiderate jerk won't help out someone in need.

"Thanks for helping me drag that thing." Koharu bowed as a sign of appreciation.

"No problem." my chest started pounding really hard and I was blushing so I looked away from her.

"Is there something wrong? Your face is red." Koharu asked.

She saw it. Got to think of something fast. "N-nothing. I'm ok." I stuttered. "Well I'm gonna go home now. See ya tomorrow Koharu." I was so embarrassed that I ran to the gate full speed and tripped.

"See you tomorrow Tommy." Koharu chuckled at the sight of me tripping.

Well that was an awkward moment but anyway tomorrow we finally get to test our improved defense on our first game of the season against the Zokugaku Chameleons. We are going to kick their asses hard and make the other teams shit their pants just by watching us play.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I will get better soon. The story is updated weekly unless I'm busy so expect new chapters every Saturday or Sunday. So far there won't be any couples going on but that may change depending on what I feel like doing later on.**

**The defense Tommy introduced is the exact same defense my high school football team is running along with the pursuit drills.  
**


End file.
